A Runic Tale
by DarkRunes
Summary: Runestone Chaser, an earth pony with the ability to use ancient, has been frozen in time for over 1,000 due to a tragedy that befell his home. Once the magic holding him in his stone prison wore off he set out to find the other pony that was with him and find a solution that will send him back in time and prevent the disaster from taking place. The Princesses may hold this answer.
1. Chapter 1

**From past to present**

?: Ugh….my head is killing me. I shouldn't have agreed to party with that pink mare all night after all.

I slowly pick myself off of the floor where I seem to have passed out at and walk towards the window.

?: Hopefully it won't be so bright out this time.

I tried to pull the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

?: Grrr! What gives? Don't tell me someone sealed it shut.

I hopelessly struggle to pull open the window for a good minute and then finally gave up.

?: To hell with it, I like it better dark in here anyway.

I turn away from the window only to have it shoot open and the room instantly brightens.

?: Argh hell! My eyes! It hurts!

I ran into a dark corner that hasn't been completely illuminated by the suns burning rays.

?: Hey there Runey! Wasn't that an awesome party last night? Oh I had the most wonderific time ever! Maybe we should do it again later, but then everyone else will be extremely tired like they are now except for me though I feel fine as a fiddle not that I am one but you know that old expression-

?: Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying, and don't call me Runey! My name is Runestone Chaser.

No one should be able to talk that fast or that long even, but this pink mare keeps proving me wrong time and time again.

?: Oh, hehehehe sorry I kinda got carried away. So how are you feeling?

Rune: Like my eyes are being melted by laser cannons. Can you shut the window already Diane?

?: You still won't call me by my first name will you? Even though my name is Pinkamina Diane Pie, I don't like being called by my middle name much. It sounds sooooo boring; can't you just call me Pinkie once?

Rune: I'll start calling you that when manticore's and cockatri get along.

Pinkie: Oh but they do, you should visit the everfree some time, you'll see lil baby manticore's and cockatri playing together. Its sooo adorable until the parents show up and then you have to run for your life.

Yeah right, just like pegasi and unicorns will stop feuding. Well, that's what I used to say about unicorns and pegasi but ever since I got here I've seen that they live in perfect coexistence. So I guess it isn't impossible.

Rune: I have visited the Everfree forest before and I did not see any of that.

Pinkie: That's because they're all sleeping now silly.

Rune: Whatever. Just close the window already my eyes are killing me.

Pinkie: Okie dokie artichokie!

She lets the window slam shut while she comes thru the door uninvited….like usual.

Pinkie: So what do you say? Wanna come with into to town to meet my friends and all the other ponies?

Rune: It's only been a week so far and you're already asking me to leave my home and come with you?

Pinkie: Yup!

Rune: …..(she's so straight forward. Oh well, it's better than her being inconspicuous about it.)

Rune: Fine, but don't come crying to me when you try to explain to your friends that I'm a stallion from 1,200 years in the past that came to the future to revive his now extinct clan of rune magic using earth ponies.

Pinkie: Oh no problem at all, if anyone can understand what you said Twilight definitely would.

I still can't believe how easily she's accepting all of that, or it could be that she really didn't understand me.

Rune: You're surprisingly cool headed about my whole situation. Why is that?

Pinkie: Because silly, it doesn't matter what time period , alternate dimension, or parallel universe you came from, as long as you're here I might as well get to know ya.

Rune: Hm, that friendly attitude of yours might get you in trouble someday.

Pinkie: Then I'll just accept it and keep moving forward!

Rune: Heh, I think I'm starting to like you kid.

Pinkie: Oh, really? Then how about you call me by my name then?

Rune: I don't like ya that much yet kid.

Pinkie: Awwww c'mon you big grump. Say it, say it, say it, say it, pleeeaaaasssseeee?

Rune: …..What have I gotten myself into?

We begin walking away from my home which lies between Diane's hometown and the everfree forest and my mind wanders back to how I ended up in the position I'm in.

1,200 years ago before Equestria was made, I was a young colt born of 2 earth ponies. Thing is, we weren't the average earth ponies I see now. We were a special breed, and by special I mean we could control ancient magic that not even the unicorns themselves could obtain, rune magic. Our ancestors discovered this while searching for a home to call their own. They stumbled upon a cave so vast and wide that it could hold our small clan and give us a temporary residence. As they explored the cave they stumbled upon a large wall with inscriptions on them and with those inscriptions came a power beyond imagination. The runes spoke to them and instructed them on how to wield their power and become one with the elements around them. Our ancestors spent years studying and practicing the runes and ultimately decided to protect their secrets from any that would use them for evil. And so, generation after generation my clan, the Rumads, has kept the power of the runes hidden and safe from harm. That was until that fateful night when those sisters began their feud.

Pinkie: Hello~? Are you there?

Rune: Huh? What? Where are we?

Pinkie: We're in Ponyville already silly. Haven't you been listening to me?

Rune: Sometimes I try hard not to.

Pinkie: Oh you, I'm sure you don't really mean that.

Rune: …..

In truth I didn't, Diane has been the only one to talk to me ever since I arrived. Luckily she was near the edge of the everfree at the time. What was she doing there anyway?

Pinkie: It's going to be so great to introduce you to everyone I know, but that might take a reeeeaaaaally long time since I know so many people around equestria! Oh, oh I know! We'll just start with everyone I know here first! Oh look here's Rainbow Dash! Hey Dashie, come here for a sec!

Rune: Rainbow Dash?

Pinkie: Yeah! She's the fastest Pegasus alive! She even performed the sonic rainboom!

Rune: She did? I've only known one person in my life that could perform such a skill. I'm interested in meeting this mare.

Rainbow: Sup Pinkie. Who's your friend?

Pinkie: His name in Runey. He lives on the edge of Ponyville near the everfree forest.

Rainbow: Seriously? You've got guts to living somewhere like that Runey.

Rune: The name is Runestone Chaser, but you can just call me Rune. So, I hear you're the fastest Pegasus who has ever lived.

Rainbow: Hehe, yup that's me alright, Equestria's top notch flier and Ponyville's youngest candidate for the wonderbolt's.

Rune: Wonderbolts? Who are they?

Rainbow: You've never heard of them? They're the best group of fliers the world has ever seen! My dream is to be enrolled as one of them as soon as I finish in the wonderbolt academy.

Rune: Is that so? You have very high dreams there if these guys are the world's best. I wonder if I could join them as well.

Rainbow: Sorry pal, it's strictly Pegasus only and you're an earth pony. No wings, no flying. That's just how things are.

Rune: Really? Then all I need are wings? That sounds easy enough.

Rainbow: What? You can't be serious. Unless you're a powerful unicorn like Twi or an Alicorn, and you're neither, it's impossible.

Rune: Nothing's impossible. Just watch.

Pinkie: Ooooohh! He's going to do his weird magic stuff again! Watch this Dashie!

I pulled out a circular object from my bag and concentrated on the wind around me. Gathering the energy that flowed through the air, I transferred it into the talisman and let it hover onto my back.

Rainbow: What the hay? What kind of trick is that?

Pinkie: It's not a trick, it's his magic.

Rainbow: But he's not a unicorn so how is that even possible?

I continued to focus on the talisman and began to form a pair of wings suited to hold my body in my mind, and then, I released the energy from the talisman producing those wings.

Rune: Phew took a bit of doing but I managed to pull it off. I'm not used to doing this too often.

Rainbow: What is that thing and why is it glowing like that?

Rune: It's a magical stone called a rune that can gather energy from my surroundings and convert it into anything I desire.

Rainbow: Whoa, that's awesome! You should show that to Twilight, she would totally flip, heheh.

Rune: Twilight? Is she the purple mare with significant magical abilities that made her into a princess?

Rainbow: Uh, yeah. How'd you know about all that?

I gesture towards Diane who is rolling around in bed of daisies.

Rainbow: ….I should've known. Well anyway, we should go and see her in Canterlot later.

Rune: That would be exceptional, but while we're at it, want to have a race?

Rainbow: Race, you and me? Hah, I'm always game for a good race but are you sure you're ready for this level of awesomeness?

Rune: Well it has been a long time, but I believe I can manage. What do you say; give this old stallion a run for his money?

Rainbow: You're on.

Rainbow lands on the ground next to me and we both ready ourselves for takeoff.

Rainbow: On your mark, get set, GO!

We both fly off with outrageous speed and leave behind nothing but dust clouds.

Rune: Woohoo! I forgot how great this feels! No wonder the Pegasi always look so cheerful.

Rainbow: Yup, this feeling is the best! You know what feels better though?

Rune: What's that?

Rainbow: Winning!

She gets a sudden burst of speed and darts right out of my sight.

Rune: *whistle* She is fast, looks like I might have to get a little serious.

I concentrate more energy into my wings and infuse it with my body to increase my speed. Then I let it all burst in one go.

Rainbow: Hehehe, I'd hate to do it to the poor guy but my reputation is at stake here. I can't be called #1 if I lose to the new guy so ea-

Rune: You might want to hold onto that statement kid.

Rainbow: What the hay?!

I buzz by Rainbow with ease and take a look back to see her gaping like she just seen a ghost.

Rainbow: No way! How can he be so fast? I'm the fast one here and I won't have anyone else say otherwise!

I glimpse back one more time to see Rainbow picking up speed, and fast.

Rune: Heh, the competitive type hm? I like mares with a little spunk to them.

Saying that, I also increase my speed intending to leave her behind.

Rainbow: Looks like I'll have to get serious myself. Time to show this guy my signature move; the sonic rainboom!

Rune: Just what I was hoping for.

I start to slow down and let her pass by me.

Rainbow: It's about time I end this.

A cone of air began to surround her and before I knew it she broke the sound barrier and almost blew me out of the air. As I recovered, all I saw was a wave of colors sweep across the land.

Rune: So she can perform the legendary sonic rainboom. She's good, but she's 1,000 years too early to get overconfident with that move.

Summoning my entire magical prowess, I take the form of light itself and rip thru the air in less than a second.

Rainbow: Ah yeah! Looks like I'm the winner of this ra-

Rune: I told you kid; you might want to hold onto that statement until the end.

She looked at me in disbelief and I vanish from her sight as soon as she blinks.

Pinkie: Oh, oh here they come! Here they come!

?: Now what's with all the fussing dear. Is there something special about this person racing Rainbow Dash?

?: He must be someone real nice to take the time to get to know Rainbow better.

Pinkie: Yeah, he's really nice. He may get a little grumpy at times but under all that he's just a big old lump of goodness.

?: Woo-boy, this feller must be pretty good if he made Rainbow use her best move so early.

Pinkie: Oh look there's Rainbow, but what's that light near her?

?: I don't know what it is but I think we should get outta the way, and fast!

Everyone else except Diane scattered from the finish line she seems to have set up.

Rainbow: There's no way I'm going to lose! C'mon, just a little more!

Rune: Heh, I guess I teased the kid enough. Wait, what the hell?

I had to double take to make sure I wasn't imagining it. The kid was actually trying to go beyond her limits and become light.

Rune: Ah dammit. Kids are way too impatient now days. Better stop her before she implodes or ends up getting lost in the spectrum field.

I quickly dart behind Rainbow and use one of my wings as a lasso to slow her down, or at least I tried.

Rune: Whoa! She's going way too fast! Can't, hold it, any longer! Incoming!

I shout that as we both plummet to the ground.

(Explosive crash)

Pinkie: Oh my Celestia! That was the best race ever!

Rune: Ugh…my back, I'm going to be sore all evening. Where's Rainbow?

I scan the area in search of the blue mare only to find her laid out in the middle of the crater she created.

Rune: Looks like I'm not going to be the only one who's sore.

I walk over to her and find that she's unconscious. Not really surprising after seeing her almost use the Nova Blitz without the proper training.

Rune: Hey Rainbow Dash wake up.

She didn't respond. It didn't seem like she was breathing either.

Rune: Hey kid this isn't funny. C'mon now wake up already.

Rainbow: …..

Rune: Ah hell, wake up kid! C'mon don't die on me here.

I shook her, and listened close for a heartbeat; there wasn't any.

Rune: No! Not again! I will not let someone else die because of me!

I turned her over and did the only thing I could think of, perform CPR.

Pinkie: What's going on? What's happening? What are you doing to Rainbow?

Rune: I'm giving her mouth to mouth to help her breathe. Haven't you guys ever had to do this before?

Pinkie: N-no, these kinds of things don't usually end up in these kinds of situations. So we never really learned what to do.

Rune: You're kidding me?! Then what's the point of having a hospital?! Where are the medics anyway?

?: There busy tending to all the patients who ate Derpy's muffins.

Rune: What did they get sick?

?: Um, no they were um viciously beaten.

Rune: What? You know what never mind that, can you help me ummm…

?: Oh, umm I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you.

Rune: Feelings mutual. Do you have any medical training?

Fluttershy: S-sorry I don't, but I do know a flower that can wake people up real quick.

Rune: These please go and get it. I'll keep trying here.

Fluttershy: O-okay. Oh I hope she'll be alright. (Hurries off)

I continue trying to revive Rainbow with no luck.

Rune: C'mon, you have so many people worried about you, so I need you to wake up now.

I lean over one more time to try and revive her.

Rainbow: Ugh, w-what happ- mmmphh!?

Both of our eyes widen in surprise as Rainbow suddenly wakes up and our lips connect. In the next moment she almost bucked me in the face as she flipped up.

Rainbow: *spit* *spit* Hey! What do you think you're doing pal!?

Rune: Apparently bringing you back to life by the looks of it.

Rainbow: Yeah right! You think I'm going to believe that!? I can't believe you just did that to me.

She rubbed her lips and looked away. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn I saw her cheeks burn red.

Rune: I know, I know and I'm sorry. Believe me when I tell you though, my intentions were none other than to bring you back.

Pinkie: He's telling the truth Dashie! He was all scared and worried that you wouldn't wake up at all. We were really scared you weren't getting up too.

?: She's right sugar cube, you had us all goin there for a while now. This feller right here was the only one who knew what to do. You should be thankin him for savin yer life.

Rainbow: Are you serious Applejack!? This perv was just taking advantage of the situation and he…he…Ugh!

Rune: Well sorry if it was that disgusting for you. Maybe I should've left you to the medics instead.

I felt Rainbow shooting daggers at me and I almost flinched away.

?: Come now darling, I'm sure Rainbow is just flustered and confused about her first kiss tis all.

Rainbow: Wha-!?

?: Was it not your first kiss dear? If not then your reaction would have been less, oh should I say, bashful.

Rainbow: Grrr! Whatever! You guys can stay here with that perv if you want but I'm getting out of here. Oh and just for the record, I won that race so ha!

After sticking her tongue out at me she flew off into the sky.

Rune: *sigh* Save someone's life and this is how they thank me?

?: Oh that one just likes to act like a tomboy all the time. Celestia forbid she'd actually try something feminine for once.

I direct my attention to the mare next to me and notice that this one likes to keep herself well groomed, a lot.

Rune: And may I ask who you might madam?

?: It would be more polite if you would address yourself first.

Rune: Ah yes, forgive me. I am called Runestone Chaser; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

?: My, a stallion in Ponyville with actual manners. I am known as Rarity good colt, charmed.

Rune: Rarity? What a lovely name. You must be one of a kind madam.

Rarity: Oh you flatter me.

Applejack: Well if ya'll two are done with yer introducing, you mind tellin me what in the hay happened here?

I turn my head to see a mare who looks like she's been working ever since she could remember.

Rune: Applejack was it? It would seem that during our little race, your friend tried to push the limits of her Sonic Rainboom. The results were too much for her to handle and she went into a suspended state.

AJ just stood there staring at me blankly.

Rune: ….Okay um…let's just say that there is a level above the Sonic Rainboom which deals in the color spectrum. This level is called Nova Blitz which breaks down the users' body and converts it into light and greatly enhances their speed thus causing them to slip thru the light stream. She tried to do this as well, but she couldn't handle the unknown energy that was trying to enter her and she almost slipped into the void. I stopped her just in time but she was already going way too fast to stop and this is how things turned out.

Still AJ looked at me as if she were utterly lost….which she probably was.

Rune: Okay, how about this? There is a level two to the Sonic Rainboom that I can perform but Rainbow can't. Clear?

AppleJack: Ain't no need for you to dumb it down for me. I spend enough time with Twilight to know how to understand that science mumbo jumbo. What is getting me is why is it that you're able to do something RD can't and now yer sayin there's a level two? Somethin 'bout you ain't right.

Rune: Sorry If I offended you, and I'd be willing to answer any questions you may have for me. There's only one problem with that.

AppleJack: And what might that be?

In the next moment I find myself flat on the ground and slowly losing consciousness.

Rarity: Oh my! What happened?

AppleJack: I haven't the slightest clue but here comes Fluttershy now.

Fluttershy: I'm back. Oh dear what's going on? Where's Rainbow?

Pinkie: Rainbow woke up and took off a while ago then Runey was telling us something really confusing and difficult then all of a sudden he just fainted!

Fluttershy: Oh dear, let's take him back to my cottage. I think I have some herbs that should help…

After a while their voices begin to drift off and everything goes dark.

?: You must bring back those who harbor the 6 elements. Only then can we save our people.

?: You are the strongest one capable of this task, we put the fate of the clan in your hooves.

?: Please come back safely. We'll find a place to hide until you return.

?: Return to us with tales of the future okay brother?

The voices of the past haunt me in my sleep, the voices of the elders and my family. I will return to them one day, and my clan will live once again.

Rune: I swear….i'll let you all see this world for yourselves.

Fluttershy: Let who see the world?

Rune: Huh?

I snap myself up to find that I'm in what appears to be some kind of cottage.

Rune: Where am I?

Fluttershy: Oh um, this is my home. We brought you here after you fainted earlier.

Rune: Ah, I see. Sorry about that, using that much energy in one day is a bit tiring. So, what part of the forest are we in?

Fluttershy: How could you tell we were near the forest?

I survey her home and see nothing but animals, cages, and furniture. I direct a droll stare towards her.

Rune: Lucky guess.

Fluttershy: Oh.

We sit there in silence for almost a good minute until a white rabbit hops into the room.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel, what are you doing awake? You usually don't wake up hours from now.

The sleepy bunny eyes me and I could swear he was sizing me up as if I were some kind of weirdo.

Rune: Hey there fluffy, are you going to the bathroom or something?

He crosses his arms and turns his head away like he was disgusted with my question….and my presence. Rude little cotton ball.

Rune: I think he doesn't like me.

Fluttershy: Nonsense, Angel's just a bit cranky after waking up so early. (Picks Angel up)

The rabbit sticks his tongue out at me as Fluttershy holds him. A spoiled child is more like it.

Rune: Hm, I think it's something more than that.

Fluttershy: Did you say something?

Rune: Just talking to myself.

I rise from the couch in what appeared to be her dining room and walk about her home; taking in the surroundings of somewhere that isn't dark and dreary for once. I take notice of all the different sized cages, most of them bird cages.

Rune: Are you some kind of pet shop owner or something?

Fluttershy: No, I just watch over and take care of all the animals that inhabit the forest.

Rune: Does that also include the Everfree?

Fluttershy: Huh? Oh, um n-no but aren't all of them very dangerous?

Rune: Oh not at all, you just have to learn how to handle them, once you do, they're like small kittens.

Saying that, a small kitten jumps on my head and lays down.

Fluttershy: Hehehe, looks like someone likes you.

I laugh and gently lower myself to the floor as to not disturb the sleeping kitten. Then all of a sudden dozens of other small creatures come out and lay next to me.

Fluttershy: Oh my, where did all of you come from? Weren't you all supposed to be sleeping in your homes?

Rune: Hahaha, its fine, leave them be. I actually like being around animals. They're the closest things to friends I've had since I was a colt.

Fluttershy: Eh, you too?

Rune: Let me guess, you were the weakest flier in the group and didn't make too many friends because of it, so they teased you often and you found comfort in animals.  
Fluttershy: You're really good at guessing. Yes, that's exactly how things were before I arrived in pony ville from Cloudsdale.

Rune: Sorry, I brought back some painful memories.

Fluttershy: Oh not at all. If not for that, I would have never discovered my cutie mark; oh I really should thank Rainbow again for what she's done.

Rune: Wait, what? Cutie mark, what in Tartarus is that?

Fluttershy: You don't know about it? It's the mark that tells us what we are destined to be and what our true passion is. You have one too.

Rune: Oh, you mean the Fate seal. That is what my people called it. Once we discovered what worked best for us, we stuck with it and these markings appeared. Our leaders, the Apostles of Rune, told us that these markings would lead us to our fate and the meaning of our existence.

Fluttershy: What does yours mean?

Rune: My seal is the seal of knowledge. I discovered this when I was 14 but my heart was too weak to accept the power of the runes. So I took upon studying the ancient text and scrolls and found ways to utilize each and every rune for a different purpose. One day I decided to take a few rune stones with me and try out what I learned. Things didn't go so well the first try but as I continued trying, the more I became use to the runes magic and as I cast one last spell, my mind, body, and soul became one with the runes and gave me all of its knowledge. From that moment on I knew I had to discover more about them and their origins…..unfortunately I could not finish my research.

Fluttershy: Why is that?

I remained silent and things began to get tense. I quickly found something else to talk about.

Rune: Enough about me, what can you tell me about your friends?

Fluttershy: Oh, um okay. Well first there's Pinkie; she's really outgoing and is a lot of fun to be around and her parties are always….loud. Other than that she's a really kind person who cares for her friends.

Rune: I'm sorry but I can't hear you too well. How about coming over here and telling me?

I gesture to an empty spot next to me that isn't taken by an animal.

Fluttershy: Ah, um okay if that's fine with you that is.

I almost had to stop myself from laughing on how incredibly shy she was. She took a seat next to me and continued.

Fluttershy: Then there's Rarity, she makes the most beautiful dresses for everypony and can be really generous at times, but can get really scary when it comes to her work.

Rune: Heh, I can imagine that.

Fluttershy: Applejack is really hard working and brave, she's also the most honest pony around and you can trust her to help you with anything. Although, she can be a bit stubborn at times and push herself too hard, but we're always there to help her when she needs it.

Rune: Yeah, I could tell that she's an honest, hard worker just by one look.

Fluttershy: You've already met Rainbow so I think you know how she can be. Don't let her showy attitude get to you though; she's really nice and loyal to her friends. She would never abandon us when we need her.

Rune: Nice huh? I wouldn't have guessed that at all by how she treated me.

Fluttershy: She's just really competitive at times, but if you ask me she acts like a real tomboy sometimes.

Rune: Hahahaha, yeah I can see that.

Fluttershy: And lastly, there's Twilight or Princess Twilight as she's called now. She's the smartest pony anyone has ever known and she has amazing magical powers which often helped save Ponyville and even all of Equestria. Right now she should be in Canterlot in the palace with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna training on how to be an alicorn.

Rune: Wait; did you just say Princess Luna, the mare of the moon?

Fluttershy: Yes? Is there something wrong?

Rune: No, not at all. In fact, that's great news.

Fluttershy: I see…

I could not believe it. The mare whom has watched over my clan for centuries has returned after her thousand year imprisonment. I have to find a way to meet with her; maybe she can reveal the truth of her banishment.

Fluttershy: I can't wait for you to meet Twilight. She can possibly help you meet with Princess Luna.

Rune: Thank you, (Yawns) that would help a lot.

I lay my head down and fall asleep on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hmhm, good night.

For the first time in so long I finally slept without visions of the past. One thing struck me odd though; I only slept like this with one other person.

Rune: Alyah, hey Alyah! Where'd ya go?

*leaves rustling*

Alyah: (Snickers)

Rune: …..I wonder where she could be. Oh well, might as well head back and tell her sisters she went off on her own again. (Fakes trotting away)

Alyah: Hehehe, I knew he wouldn't find me here.

Rune: (Appears behind Alyah) you're not too good at hiding you know.

Alyah: Kyaaa! How did you do that!

Rune: Finding you or teleporting?

Alyah: You know I mean both you jerk, hehehe.

Rune: Haha, well for starters when you hide you must remain silent and not giggle. Secondly, I just learned how to do this from a book I read.

Alyah: Wow, you really get the hang of things fast. You should think about joining the council.

Rune: I'm nowhere near as powerful as they are, besides didn't they ask you to join them?

Alyah: Yeah but you know that's not me. I could never take on such an important role. I'd just make everyone angry at me.

Rune: Hey now that's no way to talk.

Alyah: I know, but I just don't like letting people down when they need me, not like anyone ever needs a coward like me.

Rune: …..(Tickles Alyah)

Alyah: Aha! Hahahaha! Stop, don't do that!

Rune: Do what? Tickle you? (Tickles more)

Alyah: Ahahahaha! N-no! Stop it! I-I can't breathe hahaha!

We both fall to the ground and I continue my assault.

Rune: Beg for mercy! C'mon, say it!

Alyah: O-okay! Mercy! Mercy Runes, please! I- I'm gonna pee! Hahahaha!

I stop tickling her for a moment to let her breathe and we stare at each other laughing. Then I leaned down to claim her lips; she did not resist.

Alyah: Mmmm….(Gasps for air) that was real sneaky of you.

Rune: Heheh, would you have preferred that I'd asked you?

She wraps her hooves around my neck and kisses me this time.

Alyah: You know you don't have to ask. You are the one of whom I love remember?

I brush her mane from her face and stare into her auburn eyes.

Rune: How could I ever forget the way you make me feel whenever you smile, or the way your laughter warms my heart and body?

She gave me a small chuckle that wrenched my heart.

Alyah: Keep talking like that and we might not leave this bush.

Rune: Would that be a problem?

Alyah: Yes, because we still have duties to perform.

Rune: They'll find someone else like always.

I kissed her cheek and began moving down her neck to nibble on it. She let out a light moan.

Alyah: Someone might find aahhh~…us.

Rune: Not if I cloak us.

Alyah: You can do that?

Rune: There are many things I can do both mentally, and physically.

She sucked in her breath at what I promised; biting back her desire. Then a familiar voice rang out.

?: Alyaaahhhh! Where are you! Mom told you to watch me for today~!

We both jumped at the sound of Alyahs' little sister, Katja.

Rune: Looks like you got stuck babysitting today.

Alyah: (Sighs) apparently.

Reluctantly, we both got up and went to meet Katja who was still shouting.

Alyah: Hush Kat, I'm right here.

Katja: Ally! (Tackle hugs Alyah) what were you doing?

Alyah: I was on a scouting mission with Rune. You remember Runes right?

Katja looked towards me and I smiled and waved at her, she hid behind Alyah.

Katja: N-nice to meet you again Mr. Rune.

Alyah: Kat, you're not still afraid of Runes are you?

She didn't respond, she just shrank further behind her sister.

Rune: Um, I guess I really do have bad luck when it comes to kids.

Alyah: It's not luck that makes you bad with kids; it's how you look all the time.

Rune: How I look? What's wrong with how I look?

Alyah: For starters your coat is so gray it almost looks like you're covered in ash and your eyes are always so serious and threating like you're about to murder someone.

I stood there gaping at how bluntly she made seem like some cold-hearted psycho murderer.

Alyah: Lighten up, I'm only joking….somewhat.

I playfully nudge her and she did the same. We were on our way to her home before a messenger came by.

Messenger: Runestone, Alyah Lockheart, the council has made a call for you. You are to report to the Grand hall.

Rune: What's going on? Why have they called us?

Messenger: Are you refusing the call of the elders?

Knowing what refusing the elders would mean for me and even my family I fell silent and shook my head.

Rune: Forgive me, I'll answer their call.

Alyah: I shall also answer their call.

The messenger nodded and took his leave.

Rune: I have a very bad feeling about this. If what they ask is too dangerous you won't take it right?

Alyah: And let you take it on all by yourself? What if you don't come back? What am I supposed to tell your family? Your mother would be devastated if I let something happen to you.

Damn, I hated when she used my family against me to get her way.

Rune: Fine, just promise me you'll leave if things take a turn for the worse okay?

Alyah: Sure, I promise. Now let's get going okay?

I couldn't be so sure about her keeping her promise, but I'm prepared to keep her out of harms warm no matter what. We head towards the Elders chamber where they assign missions to those who can use rune magic.

Elder 1: They have arrived.

Elder 2: We have an urgent mission for the both of you.

Rune: What is the task elder?

Elder 3: One of our scouts has reported sightings of the Sun empress's guards near the caves entrances.

Rune & Alyah: What!?

Elder 2: You both are the only ones who are strong enough to survive an encounter with her guards. We are sending you both to confirm the scouts' suspicions.

Rune: As you wish elders. We shall make haste of this mission.

Elder: Indeed, now go.

Alyah and I make our way to the entrance until we hear her sister calling out to her.

Katja: Ally! Can I come with you pleaaaaasssssseeeee?

Rune: It's far too dangerous for to come with us Kat, you don't even know how to wield rune magic properly yet.

Alyah: Aw c'mon, let her come. With the both of us there it shouldn't be a problem right?

Rune: But there is no way to guarantee all of our safety.

Alyah: Oh you, you're always so cautious. This is will be her first time out of the caves since she was born. Just let her come with us this one time, for me?

I actually groaned at her persistence, but it is also strangely charming.

Rune: Fine, I'll just have to triple my efforts then.

Alyah: What?

Rune: Nothing, let's just get this over with as quickly as possible.

Alyah: Yeah, come on Katja.

Katja: Yay!

We exit the cave and went into the everfree forest; heading towards the location of the Royal Guard sighting. I stood ahead of Alyah and Katja while Alyah explained things to Katja about the patrols and the many plants and creatures of the everfree. Then, something nearby rustled in the bushes.

Rune: Wait here.

I made sure they stayed put while I went to check the bush. Then all of a sudden, a wild Ursaminor jumped out at me.

Rune: Woah!

Alyah: Rune!

The Ursa cub pinned me to the ground and raised its claws to strike at me. I closed my eyes and wait for the bear's claws to rip me open; then the strangest thing happened. Instead of clawing me, he lays his paws on me gently and begins licking me.

Rune: Wha- Hahaha! That tickles! Hahahaha!

Alyah: Eh?

Alyah appeared to be taken aback by the bear's actions and tilted her head to the side.

Rune: Wait a minute, this familiar way of licking, could this be-!?

I raise myself off the ground to get a better look at the bear.

Rune: Is that you Astar?

The bear perked up his ears and continued his licking assault.

Rune: Hahaha, easy boy easy, I'm happy to see you to.

Alyah: You know this bear?

Rune: Yeah, I met him when I was just a foal and I was wandering the forest. I was busy studying berries and he was busy eating them; so one thing led to another and we became friends.

Alyah: I've been hearing that the Ursa's were nothing but volatile beings that'd rip you limb from limb on sight.

Rune: That's unfortunately true, but as long you don't harm their young, steal their food, or disturb their sleep, you won't end up being their meal.

Alyah was about to say something but then Astar pounced on her.

Alyah: Aaahhh! Please don't eat me!

I laughed at Alyah's panic to Astars' surprise kisses.

Rune: Calm yourself Alyah, he just smells my scent on you and sees you as a friendly.

Alyah: Bleh, yuck! Well make him stop! His breath really stinks!

Rune: Hahaha, okay Astar that's enough now. Come here boy.

The bear instantly stopped licking Alyah and came over to me.

Alyah: Eewwww, I smell like fish gut and bear drool.

Rune: You'll get used to it.

Alyah: I don't want to!

Katja and I laughed at her. After we made our patrols, we started heading back to the cave until….

Rune: Hm? What's that sound?

Alyah: What sound?

It appeared me and Astar were the only ones who heard it since he began scanning the area as well.

Rune: I don't know…it sounded like wings flapping.

Alyah: Don't be silly, there aren't any pegasi here.

The sound of flapping wings getting louder betrayed our hopes.

Rune: No, it can't be….it's the Solari Knights!

Alyah: What?! Katja go hide now!

Rune: Astar, protect Katja and keep her safe!

Astar nodded and nudged Katja, encouraging her to hide behind a rock.

Rune: Alyah, you go and join them.

Alyah: I can't leave you here by yourself!

There were sounds of multiple hooves headed our way and the flapping got louder which means they were almost here.

Rune: Damn it Alyah! Now is not the time to debate! Just do as I say, please!

She was about to open her mouth to argue back until a magic bolt was shot, striking me in the back of my calf.

Rune: Argh!

Alyah: Runes!

Before she ran to my side I created a barrier separating me from them.

Alyah: Runes! Don't do this, you'll die!

Rune: No one is going to die as long as I can help it…

I force myself to stand as the pain ripped through me. Then I began casting a spell that would give us all enough time to escape. I pulled out several rune stones and let them fall in a circle around me. I focused all my power into the stones, lifting them off of the ground to encircle me. The stones then dispersed into a wide circle and began to rotate. I then release the energy I've built up and form a reflective shield around us.

Rune: (Labored breathing) hopefully it'll last us long enough to escape.

Alyah: What happened? What's going on?

I turn my head to see the barrier I formed to separate us dissolve into dust. I couldn't focus on keeping that one up with the one I just casted.

Rune: I conjured another shield that will make us invisible to them for a short period of time. See?

I pointed to the forest as more and more guards poured in.

Alyah: Oh my…. What are we gonna do?

Rune: We'll have to sneak back into the cave and warn the others before they get there. As long as we remain within range of the runes we'll go undetected. Let's go.

Alyah: Okay, Katja c'mon.

Katja: What about Astar? What's going to happen to him?

Rune: Astar, return home.

The bear began to whine and nudged me as if begging to stay. I held the bears head close and softly spoke to him.

Rune: I'm sorry my friend, it's too dangerous to come with us now. Return to the safety of your mother. Please, I couldn't live with myself if I ever put you in harm's way.

The bear continued to whine but it seemed like he understood me as he ran off.

Rune: Now, let's- argh!

Alyah: Rune! What's wrong?

That magic blast I received earlier caused me to almost fall over.

Alyah: You're injured. We need to treat you immediately.

Rune: I can endure this much. We need to get back.

Alyah: We'll never make it with you like that. You need medical attention.

She was right. I was just gonna slow us down like this. I was already exhausted from conjuring the shield but we had to get back fast. There was only one way to do so.

Rune: You're right; you and Kat get close to me.

Alyah: What?

Rune: I'm going to cast another spell to get us back.

I summoned all my powers and set the destination for our return. Alyah realized what I was doing and brought Kat closer to us. With a momentary pause, we are flashed from the forest back to the caves.

Rune: (Rough breathing) we made it.

Alyah: Runes….you don't look too well.

Rune: I'm fine, let's (cough) keep moving.

Alyah: Runes…

We walked further into the cave until we came to the secret entrance. Alyah and I spoke the incantation to open it and find ourselves in the council room. Before we continued on, Alyah turned to Katja.

Alyah: Kat, I want you to return to mom and the others now.

Katja: No! I don't want to leave you!

Alyah: Katja Spellstrings! Don't make me repeat myself! You are to return home this instant!

Katja shrank back in fear at her sisters' sudden outburst. She was on the verge of tears.

Rune: Listen Katja, your sister is right. You can't come with us any further; you were already exposed to too much danger. Head on home and we'll meet you there okay?

Sniffling, she nodded her head and ran out the exit I showed her.

Alyah: Oh Luna, what have I done. (Sniffles)

I hold her tight and urge her to move forward. We had to figure out what was going on immediately. After a few more doors we reach the chamber room of the elders.

Rune: Elders! What is happening?!

Elder 1: They've arrived.

Elder 2: Then we must begin immediately.

Elder 3: Indeed.

Rune: Begin what? Wait, what the hell's going on? Why are the guards headed towards our home?!

Elder 2: Peace, Rune Chaser. We are preparing for the tragedy that will end us all….

Alyah: What?!What do you mean the end us all?!

?: It is exactly what they say child.

Rune&Alyah: High Elder! You've awoken?!

High Elder: ….

The High Elder, the oldest and wisest earth pony to live. He was the one to discover the runes in the caves and lead us all to safety. He is the reason our clan has survived so long. We both kneel before him.

High Elder: Rise young ones; we have little time for pleasantries.

Rune: Forgive me elder, but what in the hell is going on? We only saw the guards not too long ago. There's no way they could find us here while the barrier is up.

High Elder: That is just it child…the barrier, it will stand no chance against the princess.

Rune: The princess!? You mean the Solarian princess?

High Elder: …..

Rune: By the runes, we need to evacuate everyone immediately then!

High Elder: I'm afraid it is too late for that child. I have spoken with the runes about our fate. It is already too late for us to escape.

Rune: No….No that can't be. It just can't.

Alyah: There has to be some way for us to survive! Please!

We look to the elder expecting the worst.

High Elder: There is a way…one I hoped I would not have to come to.

Rune: What is it? Whatever it is I'll do it to save our clan!

As I stated that, the elders passed a questioning look to each other as if pondering their next action.

High Elder: Very well, may you find the will to forgive us child.

Rune: What? What are you-

Before I could finish my sentence, a runic circle surrounded me and restricted my movements.

Rune: Ugh! What's going on!?

Alyah: Runes!

I turn to Alyah to see her being encased in what looked like crystal.

Rune: Alyah! What's happening?! What are you doing to us?!

High Elder: The only thing we can do to ensure the survival of our bloodline, forgive us child.

I tried to speak but the same crystal-like structure has reached my throat, blocking my voice. Tears stream from my eyes as I turn to look at Alyah who has been fully incased in the crystal cage; before I knew it, total darkness over took me.

Rune: (Loud gasp and heavy breathing)

Fluttershy: Fuunya?! What? What's happening? Rune, are you okay?

I stare at the darkness in Fluttershy's cottage remembering how dark it was then. I shake my head and turn to her.

Rune: I'm fine, just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you.

Fluttershy: Oh no, problem at all. Did you see Princess Luna in your dreams?

Rune: The lunar goddess? No, she has been absent from my clans dreams for a long time.

Fluttershy: Oh dear, well don't worry. I'm sure she'll visit you if your nightmares get any worse (Yawns) well good night.

Rune: Yeah, good night.

I watched her sleep for a minute, and then I stare out into the night sky and take in the beauty of the moon. I hoped for the day when I can see the lunar goddess in person, maybe then, just maybe, she can relieve me of these nightmares.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Memories**

Rune: Thanks for letting me stay at your home Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: It was my pleasure; any friend of Pinkie's is a friend of mines. I'll really sorry for angel though; he tends to get real grouchy in the morning if he doesn't get his breakfast.

I rub the back of my head from where that bunny threw a bowl at my head.

Rune: Its fine, I know about grouchy animals all too well. I used to watch over a baby manticore that almost took my head off when I forgot to feed him in the morning.

Fluttershy: Oh my, that sounds really dangerous. I wonder what a baby Manticore looks like?

Rune: Want me to show you sometime? I know where they live in the everfree.

Fluttershy: T-t-the Everfree forest? I-I think I'll pass on that.

Rune: What? You scared of the everfree?

Fluttershy: Yes, very. There are so many dangerous monsters and creatures in there.

Rune: True, but they're like puppies once you get to know them….some of them that is.

Fluttershy: Oh dear.

We continue to chat as we walk into town. I tell her of all my adventures in the past and she tells me all hers. Surprisingly, she came out a lot tougher than I imagined, kind of.

Applejack: Well howdy there you two. I see you got along nicely.

She throws a playful grin my way and winks. What does she think we did last night?

Fluttershy: Applejack! W-what on earth are you thinking?!

Applejack: Hehehe, calm down sweetie, Ah'm only teasin.

Fluttershy: O-oh, um well, then I'll see you later Rune!

Rune: Ah, okay.

She makes a quick exit. I knew she was cute but what she just did almost gave me a heart attack. There should be a law against being that cute.

Applejack: Ehehehe, isn't she a cutie?

Rune: Yeah, she is….I-I mean um!

AJ passes me that same playful grin and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

Rune: Real funny cowgirl; so where are you headed to?

Applejack: Ah was just on my way back home after getting some new wheels for our wagon.

I look behind her and see she's pulling a heavy looking cart of wheels with.

Rune: You sure you can handle that by yourself?

Applejack: What? You think just because Ah'm a mare Ah can't handle a heavy load?

It was my turn to snicker and make jabs at her.

Rune: I'm pretty sure you can, such a toned body like yours looks like it can handle many things.

She gapped and turned beat red. This was a surprisingly cute reaction from her.

Applejack: Hehehe, well Ah guess Ah deserved that one a bit. If you're really looking to help though, you can start by carrying my satchels back to the farm.

Rune: Sure, I'm not doing anything else until your friend Twilight comes back.

Applejack: Great! Well here ya go.

I begin to lift the satchel from her back only to be caught off guard by how heavy it was.

Rune: Uumph! What's in this thing, bricks?

Applejack: Just your everyday farming tools, nails, hammers, paint, pulleys, saws, etc., the usual.

Rune: R-really now?

Remind me not to get in a fight with this mare; I might not live through it. With one last heave, I swing the bag onto my back almost breaking it.

Rune: *sigh* Well, ready to go?

Applejack: You sure YOU can handle that by yourself?

Rune: Haha, let's just get moving.

Applejack: Alrighty then.

I feared that if we didn't get moving soon, my back would collapse from the weight.

Applejack: So how long you have been 'round these here parts?

Rune: Almost 2 years now.

Applejack: No kiddin? How come we haven't met you before then?

Rune: I've been hiding in the Everfree for some time. I don't want to get too deep in detail on how I ended up there, but let's just say I used to live there long ago.

Applejack: You used to live in that scary place? Ah thought the only one who could live in that place was Zecora.

Rune: Who?

Applejack: Zecora, she's a zebra that came from somewhere far and took up housing in the Everfree; we were all afraid of her because of that so we didn't get to really know her until Twi showed up.

Rune: I've been hearing a lot about this Twilight; why is it that you guys speak of her so proudly?

Applejack: That's because she is the most powerful unicorn, oh excuse me, alicorn we know and she helped save Ponyville and Equestria multiple times! She also brought all of us together and now we're the best of friends.

Rune: She sounds like a really reliable mare. I can't wait to meet her.

Applejack: You'll like her for sure; she's smart, kind, and awfully cute.

Rune: Oh? So you swing that way huh?

She gave me a droll stare as I pecked more fun at her.

Applejack: Ah'm just bein honest tis all. Just cause Ah'm a mare doesn't mean Ah can't compliment on my friends looks or attitudes.

Rune: Hehehe, I know and I don't judge you. Being honest is a wonderful trait, makes you more trustworthy and reliable.

Applejack: You darn tootin; looks like we're here.

I let out a low whistle upon arriving at AJ's home.

Rune: That's a pretty impressive barn. Look at all these all apples too. They look so healthy and juicy.

Applejack: Eeyup, that's the pride of the Apple family. When it comes to apples, we come second to none for sure.

Rune: I see.

*gggrrrrooooowwwlll*

Rune: *blush* Ehehehe, I guess I'm a bit hungry.

Applejack: Ah heard hehehe, let's put this stuff away and see if we can fill that gut of yours. Just put them in that shed over there.

I walk to the shed and drop the heavy bags on the ground and stretch. As I stretched I notice someone staring at me.

Rune: Who's there? Show yourself.

I heard a small "eep." and the scrambling of tiny hooves. I walked to where the noise was coming from.

Rune: Hello? Is anyone there?

?: *giggle*

I didn't see anyone but I heard giggling coming from somewhere. This made my nerves stand on end.

Rune: Okay, you want to play hide and seek?

I close my eyes and concentrate, scanning the area with my sensory magic. I sensed 3 heartbeats coming from one of the haystacks. Small little fillies came into sight.

Rune: Found ya!

I used my wind rune to blow away the hay the fillies were hiding in.

?: What in the hay?

?: Kyaaah!

?: What's happening?

I stood there looking as 3 little fillies cowering on the ground.

Rune: …..Was it you three who was spying on me?

They took a moment to stop cowering to look at each before looking at me.

?: No.

?: Nope.

?: Maybe.

?+?: Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: What?

Rune: …..Where did you three come from?

Applejack: Apple Bloom! What in Equestria are you doin here? You're supposed to be helpin Big Mac with the cleaning.

Apple Bloom: Well Ah was helpin him until Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo showed and told me that there was a way for us to get our Cutie marks.

Scootaloo: It would've worked too if Sweetie didn't blow our cover.

Sweetie Belle: It's not my fault the hay kept tickling me!

Apple Bloom: We would've gotten our spy pony cutie marks too. How'd you know we were in the hay though, and where'd that gust of wind come from?

Curious little one isn't she?

Applejack: Gust of wind? Apple Bloom did you bonk your head somewhere? Ain't no winds blowin today.

Apple Bloom: But Ah swear it came from out of nowhere! He can tell you! He was there the whole time.

Applejack: Him? Did you use that weird stone magic thingy of yours again?

Rune: Yes, didn't think it would scare them so much though.

Apple Bloom: Wait, a cotton pickin minute. You know this guy sis?

Applejack: Yup, he's part of the reason why there's a huge crater in the middle of town.

Scootaloo: That was because of you?! That's so awesome! How'd you do huh, huh?!

Rune: Er, well um…

Sweetie Belle: Well? How did you do it?

Rune: Ugh, how do I say this? Let's just say that I got into a bit of an over excited race with that blue Pegasus. Rainbow Dash was it?

Scootaloo: You raced Rainbow Dash?! No way! You're an earth pony. You can't fly.

Rune: Hmm, it's too complicated to explain to children of this time but showing you would just confuse you more.

Apple Bloom: Sis, what in the name of Celestia is he talkin about?

Applejack: I think it's best to wait till Twilight comes back so she can help us understand….hopefully.

Seeing that they wouldn't get a clear answer until later, the little fillies just shrugged it off and went on about their business.

Rune: Lively bunch aren't they?

Applejack: Ah just wish they'd take their liveliness elsewhere. Well now that they're out of the way how's about I treat you to nice drink of cider?

Rune: Cider? What's that?

Applejack: Ya'll jokin right?

Rune: ?

Applejack: Well you're in for a treat my friend, come on.

I follow behind AJ to the barn wondering what this "cider" stuff she was talking about.

Rune: Well this is a nice little place you got here, so cozy looking.

Applejack: Yup, we do our best when it comes to apple buckin, but we ain't too bad with house designing either.

Rune: A little confident there aren't we.

Applejack: Just tellin ya the truth.

I chuckled slightly at her honesty. It's so soothing being around this type too.

Applejack: Big Macintosh! We need 2 cups of our best cider here!

Big Mac: Eeyup.

I walk into their dining room to see a red stallion that looks like he can juggle tractors one handed.

Rune: So you must be Big Mac, nice to meet you.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Are ya'll two gonna start kissing or are we gonna get something to drink?

I gave her a bored stare and let go of the red stallions hoof.

Rune: Real funny cowgirl, so how long you two been together?

Applejack: For about all our lives I reckon.

She takes a sip of her beverage

Rune: Wow, that's a long time to be in a relationship.

She nearly choked on it before sputtering it out.

Applejack: Now hold up there partner; we are not in THAT kind of relationship, that's my big brother!

Rune: Oh, I'm sorry you didn't tell me it just you and your siblings.

Big Mac: We also live with our Granny. She's out right now though.

He spoke? I figured him to be a colt of few words.

Rune: Ah, I see. Then the little one named Apple Bloom must be the baby of the family.

Apple Bloom: Who you callin a baby?

I jumped at the sudden appearance of the filly.

Applejack: Apple Bloom, Ah thought you were with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Ah was but then Sweetie Belle was called by her sister and Scootaloo left to go watch Rainbow Dash practice. So, here Ah am.

Applejack: Uh-huh, well now that you're here you can finally help Big Mac with the fields.

Big Mac: Eeeyup, now come on.

Apple Bloom: Aw Alright.

I watched as the little filly follow behind her brother. I felt an odd pang in my chest.

Rune: Reminds me of Katja….

Applejack: What was that?

Rune: Oh, nothing; just remembering something from my past.

Applejack: Hm, I see. It's nice to think about the past but you can't let it hold you back from what's ahead.

Rune: Those are some wise words for someone so young.

Applejack: Ah get it all from my Granny Smith. She's one of the eldest earth ponies around so she knows quite a bit about ponyville.

I would challenge her telling her that her grandmother had no clue of my kind, but I like I said, I don't want to be on the wrong end of her hooves.

Rune: Sounds like someone who I would like to meet.

Applejack: Stay long enough and you will. Now, since you're here now until something comes up, would you be kind enough to help me fix up our wagon?

Rune: Not confident enough to get it done on your own?

Applejack: Oh Ah'm confident on me being able to get it done, I just have too many other things to do to than have that thing take up my time.

Rune: Well, I'm here and you need help so I might as well.

She rolled her eyes at me and led me out to where the busted wagon was. If not for me being quite the handy colt that I am if would have taken us hours. We finished fixing the wagon and I offered to help her with anything else she needed done. I wish that I hadn't; by the time we were done it was late in the afternoon and I was sore beyond reason. She, on the other hand, took it with stride and looked proud of all the work.

Rune: I should've known it would be impossible to keep up with the constitution of a hard worker like you.

Applejack: Ain't nothing to it, just gotta know how to keep up with it all.

Rune: Well you do a good job. You're very reliable; you could make some colt very happy.

Applejack: Aw shucks, Ah'm not sure about all that. It's not like Ah don't have an interest in getting hitched but Ah don't think Ah'm ready for something like that. Plus, who would want a rough workaholic mare like me?

Rune: I can account for the workaholic part but I find you quite alluring.

Her face was aflame then making her all the cuter. She tipped her hat and covered her face.

Applejack: W-well thanks for that but I know you don't mean it.

Rune: On the contrary I do; mares like you are kind of my type.

Applejack: Now look who's being honest. Well if you want, you could stay for the night since it's so late.

Rune: Thank you but I don't want to impose on you any further.

Applejack: Well if that's how ya feel, I ain't gonna force ya. Feel free to come back and help out whenever you like.

Rune: Will do, farewell.

I began walking back to town and took one last look at the barn.

Rune: They're so close….

I shake off the tears that threatened to leave my eyes and continue walking. Since I had my eyes closed I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

Rune: Oh, I'm sorry are you alright?

?: Nothin to it deary, this old body is more stern than you think.

I was glad I didn't hurt the elderly mare, although she seemed to be struggling to get up so I offered her a hoof. She gladly took it and rose up.

?: Thank ya sonny, the body may be strong but it doesn't like to listen sometimes.

Rune: I see.

I said while stifling a laugh.

?: So what you be doin 'round these parts hmm?

Rune: Oh, I was just leaving Applejacks barn-

?: Oh! So you been to my barn have ya?

Rune: Your barn?

I took a second to analyze what that meant, and then it dawned on me.

Rune: You must be Granny Smith.

Granny Smith: That's right, the one and only.

Rune: Well it's nice to finally meet you. You have a very delightful family.

Granny Smith: Eeyup, love those youngins with all my heart. I take pride on how well they all grew up.

Rune: You should, they all have good hearts and seem to get along really well. I especially love how your granddaughter is so reliable.

Granny Smith: Yup, Applejack may be stubborn at times but you can always count on that filly to be there for ya.

I nodded in agreement.

Rune: She's a bit rough but she'll some stallion very happy when she's ready.

Granny Smith: You don't say?

The old mare smiled and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Rune: What? Is there something on my face?

Granny Smith: You're a good looking feller, strong body, pretty intelligent too.

I was baffled by the old mare analyzing me as if…as assessing me to mate with someone.

Rune: Wait, wait. You're not trying to set me up with your granddaughter are you?

Granny Smith: Why not? She could use a stallion in her life; the girl works to hard in my opinion. She needs to settle at some point before all this work gets to her.

Rune: Well I'm honored that you would choose me to be the one to wed your granddaughter, but I think she should have to chance to at least fall in love first.

Granny Smith: Well that's mighty noble of ya boy. Alright then, I'll let it be for now but the offer still stands if you're willing.

Rune: Again, thank you. I'll keep that in mind when I'm in search of a wife.

With one last smile and wave I departed from the old mare and continued to town.

Meanwhile

Pinkie: Hey guys! I just heard Twilight's on her way back!

Fluttershy: Oh, that's wonderful news.

Rarity: It certainly is, it has been a while since we have seen our dear friend.

Rainbow Dash: I can't wait! I really want to teach her some new flying tricks I learned.

Rarity: Oh dear, we forgotten about our new guest. How are we going to explain him to Twilight?

Pinkie: Just leave that to me! I'm great at explaining things.

They all stared at Pinkie.

Pinkie: What?

Rainbow Dash: Uh Pinkie, we hardly get anything you tell us sometimes so how are you going to explain-

Pinkie: Best thing to do is to not question it!

Rainbow Dash: But-

Rarity: I think you should just give up dear.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and left it alone.

Fluttershy: Oh, Twilights train is almost here. We should get moving if we want to meet her on time.

They all nodded and began walking to the station.

Rune: This town is so interesting. There are so many stores and food stands. I would have never thought such a small town could become so prosperous in all these years. There's even a working train station, I wonder how it works?

Lost in my thoughts I was too busy looking around than right in from of me. Once again, I bump into another pony.

?: Kyaa!

Rune: Oof! Oh dear not again, I'm very sorry I wasn't-

I stopped mid-sentence as I looked at the mare I bumped into. It couldn't be possible….she…she wasn't there when I awoke. How can this be?!

?: Oh, no problem. I must have been daydreaming again hehehehe…. Ummm are you okay?

I could not even hear her for I was too preoccupied with the thoughts that were bombarding my mind.

?: Hello~, are you still here with us? I didn't give you brain damage did I!?

Rune: You're alive…

?: Huh?

I ran up to her and hug her tightly. Tears begin well up in my eyes.

?: Wha-?! H-hey! What's going on here?

Rune: I'm so glad you're alive, I was so afraid.

?: Well, I'm glad I'm alive too but I don't even know you and you're kinda making it hard for me to breathe.

I pull myself away and looked at her questioningly.

Rune: You don't remember me?

?: I'm sorry, should I?

My heart sank at that news and I felt like I was going to break down. I held myself together though; I still had to find if she remembered who she was.

Rune: Do at least remember your name?

?: Of course, My name's Alyah.

Rune: Thank the runes; you still know your name at least.

Alyah: Well duh, I can't remember too much of my past but I do know that my name is Alyah and I guess I used to live in a cave or something before I moved to this town.

So that's it, she lost her memory after she woke from the stone capsule. The shock must have been too great for her to bear.

Alyah: Now that I told you about myself let's hear your story.

Rune: Ah, yes. Um…My name is Runestone Chaser and I'm currently a resident of this town as well.

Alyah: Well, nice to meet you Mr. Chaser, I think. I'll be on my way now.

Rune: Ah, yeah….see ya.

She hastily trots away and joins a group of mares.

Rune: She has completely forgotten about her past….and me.

My heart felt heavy and lost. Will she never remember who she really was?

Rune: No, I cannot lose hope. She will remember soon, and I will be there for her.

I turn away from her and continue towards the station.

Rune: So this is the station hm?

I come to the station and watch the tracks to find where the train will be coming from.

Pinkie: Hi Runes!

Rune: Huh? Gah!

*crash*

Pinkie: Hehehehe, did I surprise you huh? Huh? I bet you were totally surprised just now; I mean I would be completely surprised if somepony were just jump out at me and scream my name.

Rune: …Hi Diane.

Pinkie: Awwww! You still won't call me Pinkie (_)!

Rune: And you still haven't learnt how to speak at a regular pace. Now could you please get off?

Pinkie: Oh, sorry~

Rarity: Oh my, what happened to you dearie? You're filthy.

Rune: Well someone apparently thought I was a spring board and jumped on me.

I stare at Pinkie and she pretends to whistle.

Rarity: Here darling, let me clean you up. We're expecting our friend Twilight in a moment or so and we don't to greet her with a mess now do we?

Rune: That would be awfully rude to a princess.

Applejack: Oh c'mon, you know Twi wouldn't mind it one bit.

Rarity: That may be true Applejack, but one must still look presentable for royalty.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she isn't too tired from all her work in Canterlot. I would hate to bother her if she were exhausted.

Rainbow Dash: That egghead may not look it but she has a lot of stamina and she's tough. Not like me of course but still.

Rarity: There, all done. Now don't you look dapper?

I have no idea how she did it, but she managed to fit me into a tux and styled my mane in a matter of minutes, impressive.

Rune: I don't know, I feel a tad….over-dressed. Besides, why am I the only one dressed up?

Rarity: Why because you are our guest and we want to make sure you input a good impression to our friend.

Rune: Is she really that high maintenance?

Applejack: She is but not so much with clothing or appearance.

Pinkie: Oh! Oh! I see the train coming! She's here!

I hear the whistle of a train in the distance. I'm still impressed how they use the power of steam in this time period. The train came to a loud stop into front of us and all its passengers began pouring out.

Pinkie: Where is she? I don't see her! Do you guys see her, cause I don't!

Applejack: Now calm down Pinkie, the train just got here.

Pinkie: Oooohh but I can't help it! Ever since she went back to Canterlot to finish her coronation I've missed her sooooo much!

Rarity: It has been quite a while since we last saw her.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she hasn't forgotten about us.

Twilight: There's no way I would ever forget my dearest friends.

All 5: Twilight!

The all ran, and flew, to hug their friend. I could tell how much they cherished each other and how well they get along; tis a true display of friendship.

Twilight: I'm so glad to be back; sorry I took so long getting back. I had to take care of a lot of work in the princesses' palace.

Rarity: Tis alright dear, we're just glad you're back.

Rainbow Dash: Now I can continue teaching you how to fly. I can't wait!

Twilight: That would be great. I could use more help getting use to my wings. I have all the flight mechanics down, but nothing beats actual practice.

Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah!

Applejack: Oh shoot, we done forgot to introduce our guest here.

Twilight: Guest?

Rune: That would be me.

I stepped in from behind her friends and introduced myself.

Rune: Good afternoon, my name is Runestone Chaser; nice to finally meet you. I have heard many great things about you princess.

I bowed in respects to the purple mare.

Twilight: Oh, um hello nice to meet you as well Mr. Chaser.

Rune: Please no need to be so formal with me. You can just call me Rune.

Twilight: Very well, if that is what you wish. Are you a new resident?

Rune: To the town yes, but I have been a long time resident of Ponyville as it seems to be called now.

Twilight: You have? You don't look, well old enough to say that.

Rune: Physically no, but time sometimes hold different agendas for others.

Twilight: Huh?

Applejack: Maybe we should discuss this matter tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you're all plump tuckered from the trip back.

Twilight nodded with agreement and we all walked back to her home.

Rune: So this is your home?

Twilight: Yes, this was given to me by the princess when I was first moved here.

Rune: Quite an impressive collection you have here. Are these all from your previous home in Canterlot?

Twilight: No, most of them are from Canterlot but the rest were already here.

Rune: I see. I had a home filled with books long ago just like this. If my old home was still around I could have showed you some of my collection.

Twilight: There you go again, saying things like "long ago." or "from my time." What do you mean by that? You look no older than any of us.

Rarity: It has dawned on me as well. You seem to act with a more formal and distant attitude than any of the other residents here. Not even the ponies in Canterlot behave like you do.

Rune: Yes, I do believe it is time for me to explain to all of you about my past and why I am here now.

They gathered around me as I began my story.

Rune: As I have said, I am not a resident of this current time per say. Rather, I am from the time the princesses began their rule.

I told them of my clan and our travels throughout what they call Equestria now. I told them of how my clan found refuge in a cave in the forest and our discovery of the runes. I even told them of how I ended up in their time period and the fall of my loved ones.

Twilight: This…this is so unreal. First you say that you lived over 1000 years ago and traveled thru Equestria before it was even made? Then you go on about these things called runes that held magical powers in them and you absorbed it by living inside a cave filled with them.

Rune: I know it's odd for such things to happen especially considering my race. I must admit to myself that I too find it strange that we were able to absorb magic at all.

Applejack: Maybe y'all were some kind of special type of earth ponies or something?

Rune: Before we even lived in the caves we were average earth ponies like you and Diane. We did believe in spirits though and held the moon in high order because it was the only thing that brought us comfort during the nights. We relished in dreams delivered to us by the lunar mother.

Twilight: Lunar mother? Do you mean Princess Luna?

Rune: Yes, we always referred to her as the lunar mother because the children would speak much of her after the night has past. She was like a second mother to us all, caring for us, soothing us, watching over us as we sleep.

Twilight: Wait; there were ponies that did enjoy the night?

Rune: Of course! We were one of the many ponies who beheld Princess Luna's glorious nights. Although, this caused us to be looked down upon and ostracized from the others. We took to hiding for fear of being turned in to Celestial King and Queen.

Twilight: Celestial King and Queen? You mean Celestia and Luna's parents?

Rune: Yes. They were still in rule at this time, their disappearance is still shrouded in mystery I'm afraid.

Twilight: Why hasn't Princess Celestia or Luna tell me about this, let alone Cadence?

Rune: That is a question you should save for your mentor.

Applejack: Ah have a question. If you know so much about the princesses, why aren't you in Canterlot now tellin them about all this?

Rune: …..I do not wish to reveal myself to the princesses yet.

Twilight: Why?

Rune: How do you believe your princesses would react to an earth pony that could use magic?

Twilight: I'm sure they would be just as surprised as we were.

Rune: Can you hold your word to that?

Twilight: It's a Pinkie promise.

Rune: A Pinkie what?

Pinkie: A Pinkie promise! It's a promise that you swear to never break, ever!

Rune: But-

Pinkie: Eeeevvveeerr~!

Rune: …..Fine, Ju kio din faiht ve sou.

All: …..huh?

Rune: Oh, sorry. It is a saying amongst my people meaning, "I shall put faith in you."

Twilight: You had your own language?

Rune: We did, we only used it most whenever we held confidential meetings or to respectfully greet a noble.

Rainbow: Boy, the more we find out about you the more weird you seem.

Rune: Hehehehe, I agree. Sitting here explaining all this to you makes me feel even stranger than I thought.

Twilight: I'll make the arrangements for you to meet the princesses and show you that there is nothing to worry about.

Rune: I can't wait.

Applejack: Well, it's getting late. Time to head on home, see ya later hon.

Rarity: Has it gotten so late already? I must return home immediately, must prepare my latest line of clothing for transport tomorrow. Farewell darling.

Rainbow: Yeah *yawn* I'm gonna go hit the hay, gotta get up early tomorrow to work on some new flight moves.

Rune: Don't go trying that technique again. I don't feel like getting bucked in the face for trying to revive you again.

Rainbow: S-Shut up! No one asked you to do that! (Zips out of the door.)

Fluttershy: Oh, um I hope to see you again soon Runes. Some of the animals would like to see you again, (quietly mumbles) W-well not just them.

Rune: Hm?

Fluttershy: (blush) N-nothing never mind! Bye! (Smashes into the wall) Ow. Ehehehe (darts out the door).

Twilight: Well that was weird.

Rune: Incredibly adorable in my opinion.

Pinkie: I know right!? Well, I have to head back to the bakery to foal sit for the cakes again, byeee~. Oh and feel free to stop by if you ever want something sweet to eat!

Rune: (Smile and waves.) Is she always so bright and energetic?

Twilight: Well, not all the time. She gets easily depressed sometimes whenever something she planned goes awry.

Rune: I see, even someone like her gets depressed huh?

Twilight: We all really love her though, she is our dearest friend. (Heads upstairs) Good night. Where are you going to sleep?

Rune: Oh, I was just planning on roaming the streets for a while before I slept.

Twilight: You aren't tired yet?

Rune: Hehehe, as I've said before, I am one of the many that enjoys a beautiful night. Plus, there are things you may be unaware of during the nights.

Twilight: Oh? Then how about I join you?

Rune: Are you sure? Where I'm planning on going is where a princess doesn't need to be.

Twilight: I can handle myself just fine thank you very much.

Rune: As you say, your highness.

Twilight: Then I'll meet you outside.

It has been so long since the incident….I wonder if it's still there? That special place shared between me and Alyah.

Twilight: Oooohhh, you were right, things are really pretty at night.

Rune: Yes, the night is when everything takes hold of its true beauty. This is also the night when the creatures of the Everfree are most active.

Twilight: I've learnt that on many occasions.

Rune: Oh? So you've been here before?

Twilight: Yes, and I have to say they weren't the most joyous of visits either.

Rune: Hehehe, you must have traveled through the dangerous zones of the Everfree then.

Twilight: Are you implying there are safe areas in this place?

Rune: Of course, have you not met with a dragon that guards the river?

Twilight: Come to think of it, we have! Was he a part of the safe areas?

Rune: Did you encounter any beast on your travels?

Twilight: No, not really.

Rune: Then there you have it. Ah, we're here.

Twilight: Here? Here whe-(gasps in surprise) Wooow~, what is this place?

Rune: A special area I discovered with another so we could view the sky at night. Beautiful isn't it?

Twilight: Oh yes, it is quite the sight.

Rune: It truly is.

(We both sat there in silence taking in the beauty of the moon and the stars.)

Twilight: This is fantastic; I can't believe we slept through all of this.

Rune: It is unfortunate indeed; if we could have made ourselves known to the princess, maybe, just maybe, she would not have rebelled.

(Again we sit in silence, but the air felt solemn now with thoughts of the past.)

Rune: Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Is there a pub in that town of yours?

Twilight: I believe there is, why?

Rune: Mind accompanying me for a drink?

Twilight: What? Oh, um I don't really drink often.

Rune: Oh? It would be rather lonely to go there myself though. Also, I have no clue where I could find it. Please, just this one night.

Twilight: Oh, alright. But just one drink!

Rune: Very well.

We trot back to ponyville in search of the local pub; luckily it was still open at this time. We walk in and the smell of strong cider fills our nostrils.

Rune: Mmmm, smells wonderful.

Twilight: Applejack tends to make her own from time to time on special requests.

Rune: Really now? I'll have to visit her to try some, but for now this'll do.

Bartender: Welcome, how I- Princess Twilight! W-Why how may I be of service to you ma'am?

Twilight: No need for such pleasantries. I am just here as another fellow customer; heheheh (Looks around nervously).

Bartender: O-Okay then, as you wish your highness. So, what can I get ya?

Twilight: Um, I don't really know. What do you think we should get?

Rune: 2 of your finest ciders would do.

The bartender raised his eyebrow at me.

Bartender: You have the money to pay for it?

I chuckled at his question and pull a medium sized bag of bits out of my vest. The bar tenders jaw went slack.

Rune: This should fare just enough for a few drinks I presume?

Bartender: Heh, 2 of our finest mulls of cider coming up.

Twilight: When did you get so much money?

Rune: Pinkie didn't tell you? I've been in your town for some time now and managed to find myself doing odd jobs for people.

Twilight: I really have been gone for too long….

Rune: Ah don't worry yourself over it, it was sudden and no one knew what to expect.

Twilight: Still….

Rune: C'mon! (Takes a swig of cider) pwah! Don't get so hung up and live a little girl. (Holds up cup)

Twilight: Well~, okay then, but just ONE drink okay? (Raises cup)

Rune: Cheers!

5 Granny Smiths and a Jaeger later….

Twilight: (Gulps down her 6th Granny Smith…) Pwah! Hahahahahah~! I'm hashing teh most fwun in mah life! Hahaha!

Rune: …..You were not kidding when you said you didn't drink much.

Twilight: *Hic* Wut are hue talkin about I'm tot- *hic* totally fine (swerves back and forth)

Rune: Easy now, maybe we should call this a night.

Twilight: No- *hic* No way~! I can still drunk *hic* drink some more! Look 'ere mishter, I can do what I wan because I, am a princess heheh, and as Pwincess I order you to keep drinking with me.

Rune: Guess I can't refuse that. (Calls for another cup)

Twilight: ….

Rune: Hey why so quiet all of a sudden, too much to drink?

Twilight: Do you think I'm pretty?

Rune: What?

Twilight: Would you find a mare like me…attractive in anyway?

Rune: Now where'd this come from?

Twilight: I don't know….I guess because no stallion has ever looked at me that way or even try to flirt with me.

Rune: Well, you are a princess and that would be rude and inappropriate.

Twilight: It was like that even before I became a princess….

Rune: Oh….

Twilight: I thought there was this one colt who took an interest in me though.

Rune: Is that so? Who was he?

Twilight: He was a part of my sister-in-laws royal guards. His name was….um…uhhh…Flash? Flash Sentry yeah! He's the one.

Rune: Did he speak with you? Make any advances?

Twilight: Well, yes and no.

Rune: What does that mean?

Twilight: I don't know anymore~ (Flops down on the counter top)

I had to admit I felt sorry for the poor lil thing, but what she just said kinda irritated me.

Rune: Do you have any self-confidence at all?

Twilight: Excuse me?

Rune: (Takes one final gulp) you heard me lil miss sorrow. How can you just sit there and down yourself like that? That is something obnoxious people do.

Twilight: Obnoxious?! How dare you address me like that! You have no right to judge me! You don't even know me!

Rune: You're right, I don't. I just hate it when people show no sign of confidence in themselves. Please forgive my rude behavior.

From that she seemed to have settled down a bit because she went right back to drinking.

Twilight: I won't forgive you yet.

Rune: What?

Twilight: I said I won't forgive you yet! Not until you tell your answer from my previous question. You better tell me the truth too!

Rune: (Scratches neck nervously) Well, to answer your question; yes, yes you are extremely attractive. I dare not lie to say that I was stunned to be in your presence when your friends introduced me to you.

I couldn't tell if the cider was making her face red or she was blushing up a storm. She began mumbling again.

Twilight: You didn't seem that way when I saw you…

Rune: I am a gentle colt after all, I found that it would be inappropriate to be caught gawking at you like some Neanderthal.

Twilight: When aren't you a gentle colt then?

Rune: Whenever I'm out on nights like these or whenever I'm with precious friends. Why do you ask?

She said nothing as she leaned in closer to me until our lips met.

Rune: !

Twilight: (Pulls away) Cause I want you to be honest with me about how I did on that.

Rune: W-what?

I was left in confusion over what had just progressed.

Twilight: The kiss you dummy, h-how did I do?

She kept looking back at me and the counter shyly. I have to regain my senses and get ahold of this situation before it gets outta hand!

Rune: (Clears throat) Well, not bad for what I would believe is your first. The only problem was that you were pushing your teeth up against my lips a bit too hard.

Her face became crimson and she hid herself under her hooves. I think the cider is finally getting to me because I wanted to do nothing more but teach her everything….slowly.

Rune: (Okay brain! You can still get out of this without doing something you'll possibly regret later! Solutions are a go!) How about we try again? This time I'll lead and instruct you on what to do (What the fuck brain?!)

She looked around as if pondering her decision then finally nodded and said.

Twilight: O-okay but not here, let's head back to my home for a bit more privacy.

Rune: As you wish.

I paid for all our drinks and helped Twilight out of the pub and to her home. It didn't take us long surprisingly. She unlocked her door and opened it slowly.

Twilight: Spike and Owlicious should still be asleep at this time but we should still be quiet so we don't wake them.

Rune: Spike and Owlicious? You have pets?

Twilight: Well, Owlicious is my pet and Spike is my assistant.

Rune: I see. Other than those two you live alone?

Twilight: Yeah, if it wasn't for those two it would be pretty lonely here. My room is upstairs but I do most of my work down here.

We stared at each other until she shifted uncomfortably and lowered her head, her bangs covering her blushing face.

Rune: We don't have to if you don't want to.

Twilight: N-No! It's fine, really. I just…. I'm not sure of what to do after….

Rune: Well, if it'll help you can just treat it as a part of your studies.

She took a deep breath and stood in silence for a minute, then turned to look at me with determination in her eyes, she was still blushing though.

Twilight: Okay, I can do this.

Rune: I'll start then. Close your eyes.

She did so with a look of anxiety. The cider must hit me real hard because I can't seem to take this as a mere practice kiss anymore. She just looked to vulnerable and cute. I step forward and in closer to her; our lips met and I heard a small moan from her which just riled me on. I gently apply a bit more pressure to taste her better, but she retreated momentarily only to go rigid again.

Rune: Relax, just tell me if I'm being too aggressive and I'll stop.

She gave a quick nod and closed her eyes again. I resumed the kiss. I told her to breathe through her nose and open her mouth slightly for a better flow of breathing. She seemed to be getting the hang of it at last so I stopped.

Runes: Now that was a lot better, heh you seem to learn really fast.

She said nothing but panted sensually while being lost in her daze of experiencing an actual kiss. Something inside me told me to continue with the lesson and teach so much more, but I refrained from doing so. A moment later she seemed to snap out of her daze long enough to look at me again turn bright red.

Twilight: U-um! Th-thanks for the lesson! I really appreciate it and hope to learn more from you later on but now I have get to bed! You know, being a princess, busy, busy, busy, hehehehehe….bye! (Slams her door shut after rushing me out.)

Rune: ….Did she just say she hoped to learn more from me? (Yawns) Nah, couldn't be it must've been the cider talking. Better head home before I find myself on the streets.

I began walking back home with my mind hazy, but there was one image and truth that was clear to me…Alyah is alive.

End


End file.
